Feeling Better
by fictionhashijackedmymind
Summary: A short Maxerica oneshot. Let me know if you want me to expand this to a series of one-shots. I'm open for requests, so review and let me know!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back!**

**America POV**

"Are you alright dear?"

I look up to see Maxon looking at me worriedly from across the room. I smile at him to reassure him and say, "Yeah, I just need to go talk to Marlee." I reply, smiling at him again.

He doesn't look convinced, but he nods his head slightly as I turn to leave the room. Once I get into the hallway, I hike up my skirts and practically sprint to the hospital wing. I puked my guts out this morning, and I've been constantly tired and dizzy for the past week.

Maxon isn't aware of any of this.

Once in the hospital wing, I go and talk to a nurse about my problem, ignoring her deep curtsy and constant bowed head. She nods and listens intently to my every word. What she says next, has me frozen in shock.

"Your Majesty, it sounds like you're pregnant."

* * *

**Maxon POV**

After three hours of an aggrivating meeting, I tiredly walk back to mine and America's suite. Once there, I shut the door with my foot and fall face first onto the bed. I don't even acknowledge America as she pulls me into her lap, running her fingers through my hair.

"Rough day?" she asks. I just grunt in response, causing her to giggle. "I have some news that will make you feel better." I raise my head off of her lap and sit up, looking at her inquiringly.

She takes a deep breath and grabs my hand. "I'm pregnant."

I freeze in shock. _Pregnant? America's pregnant? We're having a baby! _A thousand thoughts are running through my mind at once, and I notice America stop smiling.

"Max?" she asks.

I feel a grin sneak onto my face and I say, "We're having a baby."

America smiles and nods her head frantically. Her eyes are welling up with tears of joy as I pull her closer to me. I sit up and kiss her, my hands cupping her beautiful face. My hands eventually find her stomach and I smile.

America rests her hands on top of mine, and I lean down and place a soft kiss on her still flat stomach. When I come back up, I rest my forehead against hers.

"Mer?"

"Yeah?"

"That definitely made me feel better."

**Nothing like good old Maxerica. I could make this a series of one-shots, and I'm open for requests!**


	2. Baby Bump Pt 1

**Maxon POV**

Over the past two months, we've done our best to keep America's pregnancy secret. We wanted a little time to celebrate without the media being in our faces.

We've decided to announce her pregnancy on _The Report_ tonight. I'm really excited for tonight, because America will be back to wearing her regular queenly attire. Lately she's been wearing loose fitting clothes so she'd be more comfortable than in a tight dress. I quickly finish up my daily paperwork and walk to our suite to pick up America so I can walk her to the studio.

When I get there, I can hear frantic whispering coming from inside. I knock softly and jump back in surprise when the door is opened right away.

"Hi Lucy, may I come in?" I ask.

Lucy smiles sweetly. "No." she says, slamming the door in my face. I once again jump in surprise and shake my head when I hear them all laughing. Listening to their quiet giggles, I sit against the opposite wall to wait.

**America POV**

"Lucy, you didn't have to almost break my husband's nose."

"I didn't hit him Your Majesty, I promise. I just wanted to make sure he didn't see you."

"Yeah." Marlee says, "He has to first notice the bump when you're in your_ perty_ dress." We all laughed when she said perty.

Soon, I was in my dress and had my makeup on, not to much as usual. My dress was a beautiful sapphire blue, with tiny silver diamonds fanning out in an upside-down V from my hip to the bottom of the floor length dress. It was kind of the shape of Cinderella's, but not as wide. I read about her in the forbidden library Maxon showed me.

My hair is in a messy, but classy bun, with little pieces of hair framing my face. Lastly, I'm wearing the new songbird necklace that Maxon gave me. I'm just about to step out into the hallway when Marlee stops me. She hands me my wedding and my engagement rings, and I smile at her in return.

When I finally step out into the hallway, I smile at the sight of Maxon. This is how I love to see him, a regular 25 year old with nothing to worry about. He's sitting against the wall, his blonde hair perfectly messed up, and his crown sitting next to him on the floor. I feel a slight pressure on my head, and smile gratefully at Sydney, my new maid, who put my tiara on my head.

I clear my throat and Maxon looks up, smiling at me. He stands up and walks over, kissing my forehead and putting his hands on my stomach, like he always has since we found out about the baby.

He pulls away and looks at his hands on slightly round abdomen. "You have a bump."

"I know." I say, smiling at the bewildered look on his face. Then he smiles and kisses me once on the lips, before wrapping an arm around my waist. We start our walk to _The Report_ studio.

**Hey, so how was this? There will be a part 2 up soon, and I'm hoping next week. Reviews are awesome!**


	3. Baby Bump Pt 2

**Maxon POV**

We're at the door to The Report studio when I stop America.

"What is it?" she asks, worriedly putting a hand on my bicep.

"Would you like to tell your family and everyone else before The Report, or let them find out when we announce it?" I question.

She thinks for a minute. "I think we should tell them before, because May would kill me for not telling her before the rest of the country. I smile at her answer, and gently place a kiss on her temple.

We walk into the studio, and everyone stands and bows. I nod and America smiles back. Then, we walk to the chairs set in front of the cameras, where America's family is currently waiting.

"Hello Mrs. Singer." I greet, smiling when she pulls me in for a hug.

"Hi Maxon!" May yells, jumping into my arms. I laugh and look at America who's in conversation with Heather, the host of The Report.

"Hi May." I reply, pulling her so I can see her face. "Have you been staying out of trouble?" She nods, beaming.

"You liar!" America teases. "Marlee told me you were in the kitchen eating all of the tarts!" May blushes, and I playfully scold her.

"What have you been doing, Mer? I haven't seen you all week!" May yells, dropping out of my arms.

America and I look at each other. "There's actually an announcement we have to make." I say, pulling America into my arms.

The whole room goes quiet, and America takes a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." she says. Mrs. Singer squeals and hugs America, tugging her out of my arms. May is standing completely still, so shocked she's not talking for once. We hear a chorus of "Congratulations" and I get pats on the back from a lot of the cameramen and directors.

"Wait!" Kenna yells, holding her baby. "How far along are you?"

"Two months." I reply, making everyone gasp.

"You kept this secret for two months?" May finally says something. The next thing I know, she's running out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

**America POV**

I stand still, shocked at May's reaction to our announcement. My mom's about to go after her, but I stop her, hiking up my skirts to rush after May.

"May!" I yell, walking through the halls. "Please come out, I need to talk to you." There's no answer, but it's hard to miss the loud sobs coming from the closet to my right.

I open the door to see May curled up in the corner, sobs wracking her body. Her pink dress is wrinkling and the small diadem she had on her head fell off on the way here.

"Oh May." I sigh, walking into the closet and sitting next to her. Another pair of footsteps comes down the hall, and Maxon appears in the doorway, worry etched on his face. As I pull May into my lap, Maxon sits next to me, gently stroking her hair.

"What's wrong May?" he asks. "I thought you would be excited to be an aunt."

Her sobs have ceased for the moment, and she hiccups when I kiss her hair. "I don't want you to have a baby!" she whispers.

"Why May?" I ask.

"Because you'll love your baby more than me!" she wails. I look at Maxon to see his wide eyes looking into mine.

"May," I start, "Please look at me." She lifts her head up, her eyes now puffy from crying. "Did you know, there are different kinds of love?" She shakes her head. "Well, there's love between a husband and wife, like Maxon and I, and there's love between siblings, like you and I. There's also love between a mommy and her baby. Just because we're having a baby doesn't mean I'll love you any less. It just means I get to love him or her too."

May sniffles. "Does that mean the love you have for me and Kenna is the same?"

"Nope." I say. "Kenna's my older sister, so I love her differently than my younger sister. Don't tell her this, but I love my younger sister more." She giggles at that and I see Maxon smile out of the corner of my eye.

"So, you'll still love me the same?" she asks. I nod and she smiles, throwing her arms around my neck.

Suddenly, she pulls away and fixes Maxon with a glare. "And I'll still be your Ladybug, right?"

Maxon smiles. "Of course Ladybug."

I smile as May jumps from my arms to Maxon's. "Hey May?" I ask. She looks up from his chest. "I think that you can sit with me and Maxon on The Report today, so our baby and you can sit together."

She grins and runs out of the closet, probably going to tell mom. Maxon stands up and helps me up, pulling me into his chest. "That was amazing Mer."

I grin and lean up to kiss him, my arms twining around his neck. When we pull away, we head to the studio, hand in hand once again.

**Maxon POV**

When we get back to the studio, we see May all cleaned up, with her tiara perched in her hair once again. She sees us walk in and smiles hugely before running over and dragging us to our chair across from Heather's. America rolls her eyes and sits down, with May right next to her. I sit on the other side of May.

"Show starts in thirty seconds." Heather says, sitting in her chair across from ours. "John will start with the weather in the other room, and then we'll be on."

After about five minutes, Heather winks to May and turns to the camera. "Good Evening Illea! I am Heather Brownwick, and I am here with King Maxon, Queen America, and Princess May." May grins at being called a princess, and I squeeze her hand.

"After we hear what's been happening around the country and worldwide from Hugh, the king has a very important announcement to make. So stay tuned. Hugh, we're going to you."

Once Hugh takes over, Heather turns to us. "So, when do you find out if it's a boy or a girl?" she asks.

America and I look at each other. "We won't find out until the baby's born." America says, making me smile.

Heather grins, and we make polite conversation for about the next fifteen minutes. Soon, the lights on the cameras turn back on, signaling we have one minute left.

The director gives Heather a hand motion, and she says, "Hello Illea, Heather Brownwick back with King Maxon, Queen America, and Princess May. Now, our king has a very important announcement to make, so here he is!"

The cameras turn to me and I say, "We have some very exciting news. Queen America is pregnant, and the baby will be due in about seven months." America reaches across May and squeezes my hand.

"And that is it for this weeks _Report_! Goodnight Illea, and see you next time!"

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! The fluff! This chapter was so much fun, let me know what you all think!**


	4. Hormones

**Maxon POV**

"MAXON!"

"Yes dear." I say, sighing.

"Where have you been?" she asks, standing up from bed.

"I had meetings to go to." I say. "Why isn't Marlee keeping you company?"

America sits down again, tears welling up in her eyes. "She left a little while ago." she says, turning her eyes to me. A tear slips from her eye. "I think she hates me."

"No!" I say, sitting beside her and holding her as she cries. "Marlee's your best friend! You have to understand that Mer."

She wipes her eyes. "You're right. She's my best friend, I shouldn't be thinking about that. It's like saying you don't love me."

"Which I do." I say, kissing her neck, making her giggle. "Is there anything I can get you?"

She thinks for a second. "Can I have some icecream with rainbow sprinkles?"

"Of course." I say. I kiss her forehead. "I'll be right back."

"Can you put chicken and shrimp on it too?" she asks.

My hand pauses on the doorknob. "Shrimp?" I ask. She nods. "Sure." I say.

I walk into the hallway, shaking me head at the ridiculousness of my life.

I walk back to the room with America's "sundae", getting weird looks from the servants. I run into Aspen outside the door, it must be his shift.i

He looks at what's in my hands and chuckles. "America?" he asks.

I nod, and he chuckles. "She's gonna be the death of me."

"Same with Lucy." he says, shaking his head. Then he realizes something. "Lucy!"

I laugh as he runs down the hallway in search of his also pregnant wife. When I open the door, I resist the urge to plug my nose at the stench coming from the sundae. I almost laugh at what I see.

America's passed out on the bed, holding her swollen stomach. I laugh silently, and only one thought comes to mind:

Hormones

**Hey, I don't know what I think about this one... Let me know what you think! Also, boy or girl? Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**America POV**

I shoot awake, gasping. My rather large abdomen is hurting WAY more than when the baby's kicking. I hit Maxon's shoulder. No response.

"Maxon!" I yell. Said husband shoots awake, looking around frantically. It would've been cute if I wasn't in so much pain.

When he realizes there isn't any danger, Maxon flops back down and says, "That was a cruel prank America. I was having a wonderful dre-"

"The baby's coming. Infirmary. Now." I manage to gasp out. It's like those words are magic. Maxon shoots up, wide awake, and jumps out of bed, pulling on a shirt. Then he picks me up off of the bed and opens the door.

"Your Majesty, what-" I don't hear the rest of our guard's sentence. Maxon took off down the hall, rushing to the infarmary. The pain in my abdomen is rising by the second and I'm scared. So scared.

What seems like forever later, Maxon bursts into the infirmary. "Help! Please, America's in labor!" he yells. A woman bursts out of the office, half asleep, but immediately wakes up when she sees my current state.

"Put her on the bed in the corner. I'm going to need you to go get her mother." the woman says. Maxon doesn't move. "Quickly!" she yells. My husband jumps and kisses my forehead before running down the halls to find my mom. I don't have enough energy to tell him he's just in an undershirt and boxers.

I successfully go for awhile without making a noise, while the doctor hooks me up to some machines. Then the doctor turns back to me. "Ok your majesty, this is going to be a long ride."

**Maxon POV**

I'm sitting next to May, nervously tapping my foot. The doctor, whose name I learned is Sarah, is inside with America. I cringe when I hear America scream again, getting more nervous by the minute. I wish Mrs. Singer hadn't gone in there. She's like a second mother to me; But I know America needs her more right now.

I jump again when I hear her scream, and my heart jumps to my throat. _Please God, let her be okay._

Of course, I didn't realize I was speaking out loud until May grabbed my hand. "It's okay Maxon. Mer's gonna be fine, I promise." I smiled down at the little brunette and pulled her into my lap, kissing her forehead.

It seems odd that May's comforting me instead of the opposite. That's the thing about people that are younger than you, they always seem to know what to say. I still feel guilty that I'm the one falling apart, and she's the one having to comfort me.

After a good five hours, I hear a baby crying from inside the infirmary. My heart stops, and May smiles, pulling excitedly on my jacket. A guard brought me a jacket and pants awhile ago, thank goodness. The door opens, and Mrs. Singer appears. I stand up and she looks at me worriedly.

"You minus well sit back down sweetheart, because there's another baby coming."

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while! School's being a butt. I'll do my best to update again this week. Thank you to my reviewers for the support and ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maxon POV**

"What do you mean there's another one coming?" I ask, grasping Mrs. Singer by the shoulders.

"I mean, America's having twins." she replies, setting her hands on top of mine, trying to calm me down.

I sit down next to May again. "How did we not know about this? The ultrasounds-"

"The ultrasounds we have are only thermal." she replies. "Which means, if the babies were close enough together, we still wouldn't be able to tell there was another."

I sit back, taking this new information in. My heart's beating frantically, and all I can think about is my wife in that hospital room, scared and in a lot of pain.

And she's about to got through it all again.

I stand up and push past Mrs. Singer, who tries her best to stop me. I burst into the hospital room and ignore the nurse walking into the next room with something in her arms. The first thing I see is my America, lying in the bed with her red hair caked with sweat.

I rush to her side and she smiles and opens her eyes when I grasp her hand.

"Hey Max." she mumbles, weakly squeezing my hand. She opens her eyes and I notice she looks exhausted. I guess delivering one baby takes a lot out of you.

Who knows what delivering two would do.

"Hey Mer, how are you feeling?" I reply. She smiles slightly in her state.

"As good as I could feel after delivering our child." she says, laughing a little. I laugh along with her, and kiss her forehead as the doctor walks back in.

Her eyes widen. "My king, you can't be in here! She's about to deliver the second!"

America sighs, closing her eyes again. "Yeah Max, you can't be in here."

I smile. "Since when have we followed the rules, Mer?"

She opens an eye and grins. We both look at the Doctor Sarah questioningly.

She sighs. "Fine. But if Maxon faints, I'm blaming America."

Doctor Sarah was never one for etiquette.

One hour later, our second baby is in the room with our first.

And I did not faint.

America's sleeping when May comes in the room. "Hey Maybug." I say.

"Hey." she says, sitting in the chair next to me. "Where are the babies?"

"They should be out in a little bit." I reply. That's when America decides to wake up. "Hey Dear, how're you feeling?"

"Like I just swallowed a ton of bricks and they went out the other end." she mumbles. May and I both grimace.

"Well, the doctor left stuff to help for that." I reply, reaching for the pills on the table. I help her sit up, and guide the water to her lips.

When she's done, she asks the obvious question. "So, where're my children? I didn't just go through six hours of labor for nothing."

"Right here." Doctor Sarah says, walking into the room with two bundles in her arms.

**America POV**

I smile as I watch Maxon hold our little girl in his arms. His eyes are twinkling as he looks down at her, and he scratches her nose affectionately.

He's gonna be wrapped around her finger forever.

I look down at our little boy and smile. He came out first, and I have a feeling he's gonna torture his little sister forever. I smile fondly and look up at Maxon. He leans over to kiss me, and I'm glad May left awhile ago so she can't pretend to puke.

We pull away and I rest my forehead against his. Our life is turning out perfect.

**Hey, I love this chapter! By the way, for those of you who asked why Maxon wasn't with America, your questions are answered in this chapter! There's a palace rule against it. Thanks so much for reading, and keep the reviews coming!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Pneumonia Pt 1

**Maxon POV**

I'm freaking out.

Gwen will not stop crying. It's been fifteen minutes. America left twenty minutes ago with Charles to go to the infirmary. It's been two weeks since the twins were born, and he's still weak. His breathing has been labored for hours, so we're being cautious and getting him checked out.

Which means that I'm stuck in the room with a very upset baby girl.

"C'mon sweetheart, you know I can't handle crying women!" I protest, rocking her in my arms.

Her little blue eyes are shedding little tears, making her cheeks red. Her little hands are reaching up at me; making sure she has my full attention. Her little feet are kicking, with her little torso squirming around in my arms.

She's just so little.

I'm just about to give up and let her cry herself to sleep when the door opens. It's Marlee, and she's looking at me worriedly, with her two year-old son, Peter, clutching to her leg. She grins and enters the room.

"Need some help?" she asks. Peter comes up to, covering his ears.

I look at her, exasperated. "You have no idea."

She smiles. "Well, what does America do to get her to calm down?"

I think for a second, still looking at my crying baby girl. Then I remember. "She sings."

Marlee smiles. "Well, then sing to her, Maxon."

"I can't sing Marlee! Mer's a professional musician, I'm not! I'll probably make her cry harder!" I say.

She rolls her eyes, and Peter retreats farther away. "Mommy, make the baby stop. She's hurting my ears."

"I know, sweetie." Marlee replies. Then she turns back to me. "What else does she do?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. Usually she just sings." I reply, rocking Gwen more fervently.

"Why don't you just kiss the booboo away?" Peter asks, before pressing his hands harder against his ears when Gwen wails again.

I look at Marlee, and she shrugs. I lean down and start kissing Gwen's tears away, then kissing her tiny ears, and forehead, and anywhere else I can find.

Gwen stops crying.

When I sit back up, I see Gwen looking at me with wide blue eyes, looking very curious as to why I was kissing her. It was enough, thank goodness.

"Well, that worked." Marlee says, making Gwen giggle when she tickles her under the chin.

Peter steps forward and looks at Gwen with a confused expression on his face. Then he looks at me with Marlee's brown eyes. "She's not so bad when she isn't screaming."

I laugh and Marlee ruffles his brown hair. "No, she isn't. Just like her mother."

This makes Marlee laugh harder, and I smile. Then the door slams open, and a guard steps in. He looks at me gravely, and I hand Gwen to Marlee.

"Your Majesty, you must come quickly." The guard says.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

He gulps. "It's your son." He replies.

I run.

**Okay, so this is Part One to a series of 3 oneshots. Hope you like it so far! If you guys have any requests, let me know and I'll write it for you!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Pneumonia Pt 2

**Maxon POV**

As we run to the infirmary, all I can think about is what is wrong. The last time I was running to the infirmary, my wife was giving birth. This time, all I can do is hope that it has nothing to do with her and Charles.

We reach the infirmary and I burst inside, looking for my America. I see her standing outside the nursery, tears in her eyes.

When she sees me, she gasps and runs toward me as well as she can in her blue gown.

"Charles, he's in there - He's hurt-" she says, trying her best to form coherent words between gulps.

I grab her elbows, pulling her towards me. "What happened, Mer? What's wrong with Charles?"

She looks up at me. "Well, you know how he's been kind of whistling in his sleep, and we just thought it was funny?"

I nod, remembering the night before where America was imitating him for awhile.

She continues: "Well, it isn't funny. Not funny at all." She looks up at me, tears welling in her eyes. "Maxon, he had fluid in the smallest airways of his throat. Charles wasn't whistling, he was trying to breathe. He might have pneumonia."

I stand still, shocked at the news. Then I wrap my arms around America who I can tell is doing her best to hold back tears. She buries her face in my shoulder and sobs. I just hold her while she cries, soothing her with my touch alone.

That's how we stand for at least an hour, waiting for news on our baby boy. An hour later, Doctor Sarah walks out, face somber.

America quickly wipes her eyes, and steps forward. "Well?"

Doctor Sarah looks up. "Your Majesties, I'm so sorry. There was to much fluid; Charles has had pneumonia for at least three days. We lost the baby."

I stand still, letting that sink in. America chokes on a sob, sinking to the floor with her hands over her mouth. Her dress looks like a pool of tears on the floor, with her own tears mixing into the water. Soon mine will be joining them.

I step forward and kneel down next to her, wrapping my strong arms around her shaking shoulders. She presses herself into me, clinging to my shirt. I just stroke her back and her hair, doing my best to cure her of the worst possible pain.

The pain of loosing a child.

**I cried while writing this. This is only Part 2, the next will be up next. **


	9. Chapter 9 : Pneumonia Pt 3

**America POV**

_"Have you seen King Maxon?" _

_"No, I'm sorry, my queen."_

Those are the only words I've heard for the past hour.

I'm searching the halls of the palace for my husband, who I don't see much of. Of course, I know why, but I'm sick of it. Gwen's with Marlee.

It's been two weeks since Charles died.

It's been hard, with Maxon drowning himself in his work, while I have to deal with the reporters. I haven't been able to spend time with Gwen because of it, which makes it feel like I have no children.

I'm going to kill him.

"Have you seen Maxon?" I ask the next guard that comes along.

"Yes, actually. He's in his office."

I smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replies. "Oh, and I'm sorry for your loss, your highness."

I stop. "Thank you."

Then I pick up my red skirts, and walk as fast as I can towards Maxon's office.

"MAXON SCHREAVE!" I yell.

Maxon's head snaps up, and his face goes from angry to terrified.

"Where have you been?" I ask, trailing around to his side of the desk. "You've been distant for two weeks."

He sighs, and looks down. "I had work to do." he mumbles. "Important."

_He did not just say that. _

"Your work was important?! Your work? I'm your wife, and I lost a baby to weeks ago. I've had no one to lean on, because you had 'important' work to do! Is your work really more important than helping me through this? You don't think I've been in pain too?"

I look at Maxon and see his brown eyes looking at me sadly. I slow down a little bit. "Max, we have to help each other. You've been so distant, and I've had no one to help me when those dumb reporters were asking me questions. I had to recount the story dozens of times, in detail, with no hand to hold through it." Tears well up in my eyes. "Maxon, I need you."

Maxon grabs me around the waist and pulls me into lap. A few tears slip out of my eyes. "I know, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do, so I just drowned myself in my work. You know I can't deal with crying women." I laugh, despite our situation.

"Yeah, you've done a horrible job so far." I mutter.

He smiles and kisses my neck, then pulls me so his forehead is against mine. "I promise, from now on, I will be with you every step of the way. We'll get through this, Mer."

I smile and kiss him softly, my tears falling onto his cheeks.

We pull away, and I curl against him, reveling in the feeling of his arms around me for the first time in weeks.

The next time I have an interview, Maxon is with me to hold my hand.

**And that's Part 3! So sorry, I was just having a bad day so I wrote something sad. I was inspired by Percabeth4610 to write this. Keep the reviews (and requests) coming!**


	10. In the Middle of the Night

**Maxon POV**

America and I shoot awake to our eight-month old daughter's cries. I look over at my wife just to see her flop back down onto the pillows. She pushes my chest, telling me to go.

I sigh, and crawl out of bed, staggering to the crib in the next room, with the little pink night light next to it. When I look down at the baby girl in it, my heart clenches fondly.

Our little Gwen is reaching up to me, with her little pink hands grasping at the air. As I pick her up, she just cries harder, making sure she has my full attention.

"What's the matter, Gwenny?" I ask, stroking her little back with one finger. Her whole body isn't even half my chest, so it's easy to comfort her when she ends up like this.

I pull her away, and chuckle a little bit at her. She looks at me and contorts her little face even more, as if saying, "How could you be laughing at a time like this?"

"Well, I say, walking into the small living room connected to Gwen's room, "You don't have a dirty diaper. Are you hungry? Do you want your Ba-Ba?"

Her sobs turn to little sniffles at the mention of her Ba-Ba, and I smile. Of course.

By the time I get to the mini fridge, Gwen had stopped crying completely. I reach into the fridge and take the prepared bottle out before sticking it into the microwave for the set time. When I look back at Gwen, she's looking at me with wide, curious green eyes.

"What?" I ask, playfully scratching her chin. She just smiles that toothless smile and grabs my ear. I laugh. "You know you're not allowed to do that, the last time you did you almost ripped your mother's ear off. You are the reason why she doesn't wear earrings anymore." I playfully poke her in the stomach and she giggles, letting go of my ear.

The timer on the microwave dings, and I take the bottle out. After I unscrew the cap, I test the temperature with one finger. Satisfied that it's safe to drink, I give the bottle to Gwen.

She doesn't waste a second. Gwen chugs that little bottle down like her life depends on it. Just like her mother.

When Gwen finishes the bottle, I stand in the kitchen for awhile, patting her back. It takes awhile, but my petite little girl lets out a no-so-petite burp.

"Whoah, that was a good one, Gwenny." I say, pulling her away from me. This makes her drop the bottle that was pressed up between her hand and my chest, so I set her on the floor to pick it up.

I place the bottle in the sink, and turn back around to put my daughter back up. She isn't there, but I do see a pair of little feet disappear around the side of the counter. Rushing to get my daughter, I see her heading for her basket of toys.

"No Gwenny, it's to late for that. Daddy's tired." I say. The little girl ignores me, and keeps heading toward the toys. I walk slowly over there, just in time to see her pick up her favorite toy: a little blue elephant.

"Gwenny, we gotta go back to bed. Your mother will kill me." I protest. She ignores me again, and crawls over to my feet, tapping them. I roll my eyes and pick her up, heading over to the couch at the other end of the room.

"Ok Troublemaker, you can play with Ellie for a little while, but that's it. You're going back to bed in ten-" I stop talking to see Gwen asleep on my chest.

Out of fear of her waking up again, I ease myself down into a laying position, with one hand cradling the baby on my chest.

And, that's how I fall asleep, with my little girl on my chest, and my feet sticking over the edge of the couch.

**America POV**

I wake up the next morning to find Maxon's side of the bed cold. Rolling my eyes, I get out of bed and put a robe on, slowly walking toward the kitchen area.

When I walk past the small living area, I do a double take. My husband is laying on the small couch, with his feet sticking over the edge. One arm is thrown over his eyes, and the other is holding our baby girl on his chest.

I place a hand over my mouth, suppressing a laugh. In the middle of the night, Gwen must have dropped her little elephant, because it's in Maxon's hand, which is across his eyes. Basically, he's holding our baby girl in one hand, and Ellie in the other.

Smiling fondly at my family, I'm about to wake Maxon up, when I realize something. This is a perfect opportunity, so why not take it.

I really struggle to cover up my giggle when I go to find one of Maxon's cameras.

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about the last three-shot... Recently, that situation happened to someone close to me. It's been a beautiful and hard experience watching them cope with it, but it made me think of Maxerica. Anyway, I know some of you are upset with me, and I'm sorry about that. A writer writes what's on their mind, you know? Let me know what you think of this shot, and if you have any suggestions or requests, let me know! I'm happy to help. Thanks for all of the support, and please pray for the Miller family for me (that's the family that lost the child).**


End file.
